Back at your door
by LeadAntagonist
Summary: Vi has been chasing after Caitlyn blindly for sometime, so blindly in fact that she has taken for granted the one person who has always been there for her. Highschool AU. Hints of Katarina/Lux, but not really.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

I do not own league. I'm poor, don't sue.

Not my first time tackling a fanfic, but the first time that I can say that I've completed one. I don't really care if you are kind or abrasive with your reviews, but I like seeing them, so please if the story leaves you with something to say, let me know.

Rated M for my dirty, dirty mouth.

* * *

This always happened.

I always ended up coming back to her, head hanging low as I tried desperately to keep my aching heart from breaking me. Even though coming to her was a very sound admittance to how shattered I really was. But she always accepted me with open arms and a wide smile, like family she always welcomed me back and I always searched for that warmth she provided. She was home to me even if the only time I showed her as much, is when we were fucking.

"Viiiiiiiii! Water!" Jinx whined prodding me in my side roughly to get my attention, which was definitely required because I was starting to nod off, that after sex glow lulling me to sleep like a full stomach on a warm day. "Viiiiiiiii!" Jinx groaned. I mirrored that groan, mostly to mock her and secondly because I really didn't feel like getting up, I was so comfortable like this, flat on my back bare as the day I was born, I would also like to grudgingly admit that Jinx being pressed against me added to my comfort, I would like to clarify however, only _marginally_ don't get the wrong idea. "Vi!" Her voice was a bit sharp now, but I had been ignoring her so it was understandable.

"What?" I replied, not at all ashamed that my voice was as whiny as hers had been, I didn't have to put up a cool front with her, I could be as much of a brat around her as I wanted.

"Waterrrrr." She moaned again and I sighed, debating on refusing, I knew it would spark a debate and that I would lose, but it would be worth it for a few more comfortable moments in the bed, with Jinx pressed against me, which only made me slightly more comfortable.

"Well get your ass up and go grab a bottle." I returned with a yawn, I moved the arm that I had wrapped around her so that she could get up easily, in response to that she tightened her hold on to me, as if she wouldn't have to release me if she wanted me to get up and get her water. "You get it! I'm tired" Jinx whined again, now she was pushing me away, towards the edge of the bed, how quickly she changed, like fire and ice she was. Traitor.

"You're tired? I'm the one that did all the work!" I argued, which was a total lie and I knew it, it had only been up until recently that I started to reciprocate for jinx when we fucked, yes fucked, because making love was too romantic to describe anything that we did together. Usually it was me returning home to her broken and her utilizing her fingers and mouth to make me feel whole again, dreadfully pathetic on my part, but it helped me feel better about how fucked up my day had been, and when I started to return the favor for her recently, it made me feel even better. Besides her brow furrowed in the cutest way when she was cumming

"Oh and I just laid there and took it? Last time I checked Vi, we fucked each other, and I'm the little spoon! I'm to be catered to." Jinx said with a royal humph that brought a snort of laughter from me, only she could try and act so privileged when speaking with such a vulgar tongue, but how could I judge? I was no better, but that was nothing to be ashamed of, I liked hearing her cuss, I liked watching her lips move when she did it, curse words always sounded big no matter who said them or how they said em, so hearing them from Jinx who looked so delicate was kind of unreal. I needed to get out more.

"Alright _Little Spoon_ " I said with a laugh finally rolling out of the bed, I hadn't given much of a fight before conceding maybe that's why it didn't feel like I had lost anything. Hell I even got a surge of pride, from knowing that Jinx was watching my naked back side as I exited my room in the apartment we shared, her confirmation only made it better. "I love watching you go!"

* * *

 _League High School_

I always thought that name was particularly stupid, too damn open, _League_ , bleh. League of what? If I had to guess I would say a League of delinquents, that's all this school had turned into after it had opened its doors to students outside of the immediate city of Piltover out of necessity. Mysteriously, Noxus and Demacia high had burned down within two days of each other, with Demacia being the first to burn. Everyone knew how it had happened, the Schools were fierce rivals in more than just sports and competition, fighting was too be expected at any sporting event between the two, so the fires were more than likely caused by the students, but without any evidence to back the claim, people decided to just keep their mouths shut.

So now the Noxian and the Demacians, yes we refer to them by their school of origin, were flooding into League High, and making a muck of things, seriously making me regret my decision to come here instead of going to Piltover high like Jinx had wanted to. You would think she would use this sudden surge in delinquency and rub it in my face, give me the ol' "I told you so" But she didn't. The little freak loved every minute of it, I've lost count of how many times she's instigated a fight or spread false rumors just to raise tensions it was bad, but as long as she was happy I guess.

Personally I didn't care either way, the school falling to shit was annoying, but I hadn't exactly come here for a good education, the only reason I even decided on continuing my schooling here instead of Piltover was because, well…. Caitlyn was here.

Her and I had been together since grade school, I've only known Jinx longer than her, we grew up together and I've always had a soft spot for her, she was my second recorded crush, Jinx being my first, though I've never told her that, her ego would spiral out of control if she ever found that out, it's bad enough that we have sex. Very bad, considering that Jinx is like a sister to me, I tell her everything, and her too me. She knows about my crush on Caitlyn, hell she was the one that figured out I had it, and she helped a lot. She played matchmaker, finding ways to persuade Caitlyn to hang out with us on the weekends just so I could spend more time with her. The only sour spot was Jayce, her _friend_ yep, just her friend, a very close friend that she has known almost as long as I've known Jinx, yep just a close- He's her fucking boyfriend alright? Or at least, that's the rumor, that's been spreading for about a year now. Multiple supposed sightings of them kissing and hanging out with each other are hard for me to ignore, and whenever I ask, she doesn't give me a straight answer and I can't push her for info because I have no legitimate reason for why I should care.

It's funny, the first time I heard this rumor, was the first time me and Jinx ever banged, I had been near tears at that point and she had just been trying to comfort me, like a best friend should, and as the saying goes, 'one thing lead to another'. We were kissing, rubbing, and everything just stopped mattering.

Say what you want about casual sex, nothing makes for a better antidepressant.

* * *

Seeing as it was the first week of school, teachers liked to take it easy, get students situated, only giving out homework on the third and fourth days, that kind of goodness. Well at least most of the teachers did. Not Professor Heimerdinger, in his words exactly. "This is an honors science class, so I am going to treat you like an honors student." Lame I know, but it was an astronomy course, something I didn't think would be too hard to pass; besides I had plenty of friends in this class. Jinx, Caitlyn, Lux a ditsy Demacian girl who had taken a liking to Jinx, and…. Jayce. There was also a wild card, that being a Noxian by the name of Katarina, it was strange that the girl was here in this class by herself when usually the Noxians stuck together. It wasn't as weird that Lux was alone, but still strange. Even stranger that the two sat right besides each other, Lux sitting with that wide grin of hers enjoying the lecture while Katarina just crossed her arms and glared like she didn't want to be there. The feeling was mutual I might add, fuck this class, and the annoying fucking teacher. I was in here because I had ulterior motives, and that was being close to my person of interest Caitlyn, though maybe Kat was here for Lux, I wouldn't put it past them.

"What are you looking at?" Jinx whispered beside me.

I turned to her and shook my head to let her know that it wasn't important and that she should probably pay attention to class before Heimerdinger got on her for talking in class which he was famous for doing, but it was too late.

"Jinx!"

"What!?"

Oh god.

* * *

How she didn't get detention I would never know, Jinx was just lucky like that I suppose, personally had it of been me, I would have spent the rest of the day in the principal's office. But again, luck.

"So Kat, you going to the dance this Friday?" Lux asked Katarina in what I assumed she thought was in a smooth manor; I of course, instantly knew what she where she was going with this. Katarina seemed to have a clue where Lux was going with this as well because she gave Lux a look that simply said _"Don't"_

"Well…?" Lux urged, now a bit more nervous since Kat was just staring back at her, Katarina sighed. "Wasn't planning to." Katarina replied, and that was all the encouragement Lux needed, because Katarina's answer meant that she was willing to her mind even if she wouldn't admit it. "Want to go with me?" Lux asked excitedly nearly jumping out of her seat with excitement; Katarina gave her a glance out of the corner of her eye and shrugged. "We'll see."

Welp if Lux had luck that good maybe mine wouldn't be so terrible.

Caitlyn was at the table, the dance was coming up, I might as well ask her now, while Jayce was away doing Jayce things. "Hey cupcake," I knew she hated that nickname, but she had started to responding too it some time ago and I never let it die. "Yes?" Caitlyn asked, looking up from the lunch she had been steadily eating. "You going to the dance this Friday?" I asked. Believe me I wasn't looking for points on originality.

"No."

Welp that plan fucking crashed, and burned. "No?" I asked hoping that somehow I had heard wrong.

"No, I am going to be busy on Friday."

I nodded my head dumbly, not really having an answer for that, I opened my mouth to try and say something else, but still couldn't form a proper response so I just let out a disappointed "Oh." And turned back to my food, but I didn't continue eating, no I was little to disappointed to eat now, so I just sorta stared off into space until Jinx spoke up. "Well guess you won't be getting a break then, eh Vi?" jinx said innocently, I looked at Jinx quirking a brow because I honestly had no clue what the fuck she was talking about.

"Huh?"

"What? You don't remember?" Jinx asked, feigning shock, a hand placed over her chest, I gave her a look that said _"No I don't remember, but you better start fucking reminding me you little twerp."_ Jinx just grinned back at me, trying to milk me for a verbal response, I relented.

"No Jinx, I don't remember." I sighed I really hated her sometimes. "Please, enlighten me." I added for good measure, I mean, I said "Please" that counted for something.

"Well when you asked me to go to the dance the other day," What the fuck? I didn't invite her to shit! Lies! I detect blatant lies! "I said I would only go if you danced with me and only me the entire night." That doesn't even sound like something I would agree to…. "And you said that you would only agree to those terms if I allowed you to dance with Caitlyn, as a sort of a break, but since she isn't going, I get you _all_ to myself." She said with a wink, the innuendo clear in her words. Now while I love, and I mean _love_ when she talks to me like that, that didn't mean I was suddenly just going to be forced to go to some dance that I didn't want to go to, on some bogus fucking terms that I never agreed to. If Caitlyn wasn't going, I could give two fucks about this dance, and I was going to let Jinx know just that, without telling about the Caitlyn stuff of course, until I saw Jinx nod her head towards Caitlyn slightly and realized that the girl in question was watching me closely. I waited a beat, because there was honestly no way in hell that she believed this bullshit but after a moment, Caitlyn just made a confirming noise, a sort "humph" as if she had just confirmed something in her mind.

 _'Oh my god'_ I blanched _'She is believing this bullshit'_

"Maybe..." Caitlyn started as if she were going to say something that she would later grow to regret. The brunette was never one to go along with things she didn't want to so this was an expression that I've never seen on her before. "Maybe, I can find time. Just to show my face." Caitlyn spoke as if it pained her to do so, her eyes shifting from me over to Jinx, and then I began to truly understand the expression on her face as something both dark, and nasty. Jealousy.

"Oh, well I guess I might just have to hand her over to you, just for one little dance though." Jinx said holding up her hand and holding her index finger and thumb a small distance apart to represent just how little the dance would be. I gave her a dirty look, my eyes narrowing and my jaw setting. I knew what she was doing, and I didn't like it. Jinx was always very supportive of me in my attempts to get closer to Caitlyn, at least on the outside, but there were times when she got like this and would start taking jabs at Caitlyn egging her own, and Caitlyn always took the bait.

"We'll just see about that won't we." Caitlyn bit back bitterly. Her tone made me feel uncomfortable, awkward where I sat so much so that I fidgeted around a bit, looking at the others hoping for a bit of an escape, but both Lux and Katarina were watching both Jinx and Caitlyn. Lux looking as if she wanted to leave to give the two privacy, while Katarina looked as though she wanted to kick back and grab some popcorn. Both reactions did absolutely fuck all for me at this moment.

"Yo Cait!" A voice called from the other side of the cafeteria we all turned towards it, it was Jayce, standing just away from the lunch line holding his tray. "Come sit with us," he added nodding his head towards a table where more of his friends sat. I looked from him to Caitlyn to see what she would do, I only found her looking back at me. A silent invitation in her eyes. She was asking me to leave my and go with her. I should have been happy with this request honestly, she was showing me attention that I usually had to fight her to get, but I knew it was only to spite Jinx, honestly, I couldn't let myself be used like that. I shook my head, and watched mutely as she walked away, over to that square jawed fuck that I so despised.

As soon as she was out of hearing range I turned on Jinx. " . .That?" I near erupted on the girl who was acting as if nothing had just happened.

"That was me getting Caitlyn to come to the dance. For you. You're welcome."

* * *

Jinx had been a little distant lately. Ok a lot of distant lately, and at first I just chalked it up to another one of her socially awkward traits. Because admittedly even after knowing the girl for half of my life as well as sharing a home with her for half of half my life, I still wasn't 100% on top of her many varying idiosyncrasies. She was like a goddamn rubix cube I swear; I get farther and farther just to find that I am farther and farther behind. But if Jinx were a normal girl, metaphorically speaking of course because I could categorically state that this is in fact not true, but if jinx _were_ a normal girl I would think she was avoiding me. Well avoiding me as effectively as one could avoid someone that they lived with, which was pretty damn effectively as if turned out. It's like the saying goes, "you never realize what you have until its gone." And Jinx absence was something that I have noticed. However, while she seemed ever so absent she still remained relevant enough that I was hesitant to voice my concerns because the way she acted at some points made it seem like I was only working things up in my head and making a whole lot of something out of nothing.

But my mind begged to differ at every turn insisting that something was off, and honestly the signs had started to get more obvious. Her perfect act was shattered a bit because she kept mentioning the dance and Caitlyn. Reminding me to stay focused on my goal and how this coming Friday was probably the best chance I would have to get things to go my way. This insistence was what gave her away, Jinx had always been supportive of me, always backing me up while I went after Caitlyn, and she had always been there to pick up the pieces when I failed, but despite all of the support she gave me, Jinx never pushed. No she merely guided, held my hand and patted me on the back, giving me little boost to my ego, assured me that I was indeed good enough when I had lost all confidence in myself. She had never created a scenario for me such as this one, she never seemed so invested. It was not only weird, but a little concerning.

The worst part of it all was that I didn't get to tell her that I was worried for her, because again she was avoiding me, and when we were together I didn't get the chance to bring it up. It was driving me fucking nuts I swear. But I guess how I felt, didn't really matter too much. It was obvious that somewhere along the line that Jinx had been hurt. Whether it was by something I had said, or something that I had done I don't know, but it had happened, and I was really regretting it.

I don't really tell her enough, but I know how lucky I am to have her around. She is the only real family that I have with me, even if she isn't related to me by blood or law, or anything else outside of genuine emotion. But none of that has mattered because she has always stuck with me, even in times that I have taken her for granted. Even now when's she's mad at me, and avoiding me, I know that it is within my ability to call her up on her cell phone, and ask for her to support me in some random endeavor. I also know that she would probably complain about it for a brief moment before showing up to have my back.

Knowing this made me feel like a piece of shit human being because I would never be able to return this type of commitment to Jinx. Not for lack of wanting or even trying, it's just that Jinx would never ask me to. She used to tell me that she was just "happy to have me around", and I've forgotten about that little statement some time ago in my chasing after Caitlyn and begging Jinx to help me. Now that it was all coming back, I realized that there was something that I needed to change, and that it was super important that I did so. I needed to talk to Jinx, I had to tell her.

* * *

The dance set up was actually quite impressive if I were to be totally honest. It is famously known that dances of the past had been dreadful, between over protective staff cramping the style, leaving all the lights on and interrupting dances that they deemed too inappropriate, to pg music and bad dj's that copied play list off of YouTube and didn't know how to read a crowd. This dance however was set up and closely watched by the ASB, and they had took note of all of the complaints that students had in the past, and tried to make it better, of course things couldn't go completely unregulated, one light nearest the door had to stay on, and said door had to stay wide open, but it was a start.

Jinx seemed very excited about it that was for sure. While I myself didn't really care, I only went to the dances that Jinx forced me to attend. I can dance, just a little, I can count a rhythm and move my hips just fine, and I've had to hit the floor on more occasions with Jinx than I would like to admit but it's not my favorite activity. Speaking of Jinx, it seemed she was better, well better not exactly being the optimal word. She was never worse for wear in all actuality, just not on good terms with me. I still hadn't been able to work that out with her, not even as we commuted to the dance today. This, was my fault however. I hadn't had the guts to talk with her and had instead stayed quiet while she gushed over the dance, clearly trying to erase the feeling of growing awkwardness that she must have been starting to feel from me, and now that were here, it seemed almost inappropriate to bring it up. I didn't want to ruin any of the fun, she deserved better.

So I was ready to keep quiet and dance it out, I wanted to have fun with Jinx tonight something I hadn't been able to do much of lately since the plan to come to this dance was set in motion, but Jinx didn't seem so eager to hit the dance floor as she usually was, instead she seemed to want to sit down in one of the darker corners of the room with Lux and Katarina. I greeted the two with a smile, Kat gave me a board nod, Lux seemed as cheery as could be, though I couldn't help but laugh just a little at her attire. She was dressed as though she were expecting to treat this dance like a grand ball, wearing a snow white dress and sparkling heels that I personally could not for the life of me imagine her walking in without busting her ass. Katarina was dressed more similarly to myself jeans and button up shirts, only difference is that I had a hoodie. Plain, plain, plain. Jinx to her credit was wearing a skirt with her shirt, though it wasn't tucked in. Minus 10 points. I guess neither were Kat's or mine, but we weren't wearing skirts.

"This is so amazing!" Lux sounded excitedly, nearly shouting over the music, her eyes bright accenting her joy. "I've never seen anything like this before, so many happy people, and the music too, it's so great." I looked around the auditorium at her statements, I'd admit everyone seemed to be having fun, though I don't know what she heard that was so special about the music, heard one heavy based rap song, heard em all. But I let her have it, she seemed to be having a bucket load of fun.

"Did they not have dances back at Demacia or something?" Jinx asked, seeming to share my sentiments that some of these things that Lux found so amazing, weren't very amazing at all.

"We did, but my brother never went to them so I wasn't allowed to go either." Lux explained sounding rather disappointed by that fact.

"So that means your brother is here?" I asked looking around, it didn't take me long to spot Garen, sitting in an opposite corner chatting away with Jarvan the fourth another Demacian. Everyone just calls him J4, besides Jarvan was Jayce, I made a face upon seeing him. Of course he would be here. I started to turn away when I noticed that besides Jayce there was another addition to the group, making their number four. Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was looking dead at me, and the way her eyes stayed upon me when I noticed this fact, unwavering, made me wonder just how long she had been watching me. I stared back at her, not knowing what else to do, she jerked her head, beckoning me with her chin and I stood dumbly looking back to my group of friends. "I'll be right back." I managed before walking over to Caitlyn without a looking back. That was intentional on my part. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the look that Jinx was probably burning into my back.

"Yo." I managed as nonchalantly as I reached Caitlyn and her group, a quick scope of the situation revealed to me that I had missed a couple of Demacians, Quinn and Shyvana. The latter of whom was looking at me expectantly. Shyvana was a bit of a jock, she was just as dominating in the sports she played as both Darius a noxian, and Garen, that and she was trying to recruit me for the basketball team. _Someone_ had convinced the girl that I could dunk, and I was pretty sure that someone was Jayce, and ever since then I'd been trying to convince the girl that I wasn't at all suited for the basketball court. _Though for the record I can totally dunk._

"Taking your break already?" Caitlyn asked when she noticed that I wasn't going to say anything to her and that I seemed more than content to look at everyone else in the group that wasn't her.

"Something like that." I muttered, I had just got here, a point that I was suddenly very sure that Cait knew this.

"Sit down, talk to me." She said nodding to the seat that was empty between her and Garen and the rest of the boys. Quietly I did so, noticing as I moved that her eyes briefly went across the floor, I knew who she was looking at. It fueled my decision for what must be said, I just had my tongue of this weight.

"Look Cait-"I started with more strength, but I quieted when she looked at me her eyes scanning my face. I bit my lip, mustering my courage once again, so that I could speak. "Do you even know that I'm gay?" I asked, I had to yell to be heard over the music and this caused everyone sitting around us to be able to pick up on the music, I noticed that they quieted down. I swallowed heavily. "Did you know about the feeling that I had for you?" I asked now more urgently, trying to keep my voice from carrying too much.

"Had?" Caitlyn asked, not missing that. I sighed looking away again, a frown coming to my lips. "I still like you a lot. But it's no longer romantically cupcake." I said using her pet name to soften the blow. Funny how that works huh? I'd spent forever in fear of this woman, afraid that she'd crush me with a simple denial, yet here I was, trying to soften the blow for her. I had to smile just a bit.

"Everything makes sense now." Caitlyn muttered, looking at Jinx again. "What are you talking about?" I asked, looking over at my blue haired roommate suddenly very suspicious, I noticed that Jinx had made a very obvious effort to look away when my eyes found her, I was noticing these tendencies now however. She no longer had that distant aura about her, it was if she knew what Caitlyn and I were talking about and it was making her feel better, I sighed. "She came and got on my case two days ago." Caitlyn informed me, and I must have looked horrified, because she had to laugh just a little bit. "Something about leading you own with my actions. I'll admit, maybe I wasn't very considerate of your feelings when I acted the other day, and maybe I wasn't so oblivious to what you have been trying to do for all this time." I frowned a little at that. Of course I had known that she had been purposely ignoring the elephant in the room for all those years, it hurt just a little bit. "I'm sorry." Caitlyn said softly. It wasn't in me to hold onto hurt or grudges or any negative feelings, so I let it go. "Yea well, all in the past. Just glad there is some closure here." I said, before pushing myself to my feet. I was getting tired of the others eavesdropping, and I was also getting tired of seeing Jinx failing horribly at pretending she wasn't watching me. "See you around cupcake." I waved before I walked back across the floor to where I belonged.

"Hey trouble." I said as I reached Jinx standing in front of her evenly as she pointedly tried avoiding my gaze, finally showing a little backlash to my recent actions, and perhaps even backlash to all of my actions leading up to this point over the years. "Not even going to look at me?" I asked, smiling softly.

"If I do, you won't learn." Jinx argued, pouting. I snorted at that. "What if I apologize?" I negotiated, squatting down in front of her, resting my elbows on my knees, my hands hanging idly between my legs. "What if I swear that I've learned from this huge mistake that I've made?" I tried again, I noticed her peaking at me out of the corner of her eye and gave her my best puppy dog eyes. She humphed at my attempt, "Words are cheap, Vi." I nodded, bowing my head a bit. I really wanted her to give me the chance to apologize, but I also wanted to deserve that chance. "But you may say them anyway." Jinx relented after a moment. I brightened at that, and I leaned forward and kissed her knee, showing my gratitude. I heard Lux practically squee at my gesture, and though I didn't look I was sure that even Katarina was raising a brow at my actions. I guess I couldn't do anything without an audience tonight. I was willing to bet that the group across the floor was watching us now.

"I'm sorry." I got that out of the way first and foremost. "Over the years I have taken you for granted, and it took me so long to realize just how stupid I am for doing so." I stated, hoping that she would look at me, but she wouldn't even turn my way. I looked down, and closed my eyes before continuing "You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. You've had my back for more years than I can count, and for far more than I deserve." I spoke softly now, Now that I was really thinking about it, I was reminded of how much of a piece of shit I truly felt. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are amazing in so many ways, and I'm sorry for never telling you how I've felt before." The end of my statement of desperate, again I was begging for her to look at me. I needed her to look at me. I didn't know if we were okay. "You are the best thing in my life, and I'm sorry for every moment that I made you feel like you weren't. Jinx, I love you." I whispered the last bit, it was something that we'd said to each other before and never in this context. Again Lux piped up awing at my confession, I felt myself blushing ever so slightly, glad that Kat shushed her shortly after.

Jinx still wasn't looking at me and it was slowly starting to break my heart, but I swallowed my emotion and kept quiet, I guess I was getting to feel how she felt for all these years. "Please." I whispered again, and I saw her visibly sigh, and I felt hope for the first time since I returned to this side of the auditorium. Jinx rocked back and then forth right out of her chair standing on her feet, taller than me now in my squatted position, she rolled her eyes and reached down and grabbed my hands pulling me up. "Get up you lug." She grumbled, and I did rather quickly not wanting to get back on her bad side. She gripped my hands rather tightly in hers, and I smiled softly looking down at her. Her eyes still weren't meeting mine, locked down on our joined hands. Gently I used my much large hands to cover hers, kneading her skin. "Fat hands." She grumbled again and I laughed aloud. "Shut up they are not fat." I argued, happy that we could have our little banter.

"Vi."

Or so I thought. I swallowed heavily. "Yea?" I asked my heart pounding suddenly, I noted that she still hadn't met my eyes, not until this very second, not until she is pushing herself onto her toes and banking on my automatic response which is to lean forward to accommodate her, our lips meet in the most sincerest of kisses, and she leans back and just looks at me for a while, before finally continuing.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **AN:**

Thinking of adding a chapter for a aorta of after party post, maybe everyone goes out for food, or maybe I explore Katarina and Lux's budding relationship. No promises though, I'm bad at these kind of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

I do not own league. I'm poor, don't sue.

I said I might add a chapter about Kat or lux and all that Jazz, instead I decided to write smut. Now I don't write smut, have never wrote it before. Just felt like doing it so it's here. Fun fact, this chapter is longer then the last chapter, but that's cause I rambled on for about 4k words. Enjoy. Or don't. W/e. Like I said in the last chapter. I don't really care if you are kind or abrasive with your reviews, but I like seeing them, so please if the story leaves you with something to say, let me know.

Rated M for my dirty, dirty mouth. And the sex I guess.

* * *

Vi stumbled a bit as we reached the last step to our floor and I couldn't help but laugh just a little bit, really it wasn't very funny that my lady had almost fallen and at the concrete or the plaster or whatever the hell the walk way of our third floor hallway was made out of. Namely because if she fell it would mean that I was falling too, because I was riding on her back piggy back style. I'd been standing on my feet for most the night at the dance after Vi got herself together and came to the light, and afterwards Caitlyn had brought her friends over and some of Katarina's friends showed up and we all walked to a waffle house and partied after the party so to speak.

That is until we got kicked out, maybe we'd been a bit too loud. Maybe the Demacian's and the Noxian's had found a way to make devouring waffles a competition. Maybe a table got flipped. I shook my head at the memory.

"You think that's funny?" Vi asked a bit out of breath. Three flights of steps might had been a bit much to ask her to carry me up, but I didn't weigh much and she knew better to say otherwise, and it was also possible that I was a bit mad at her. No, mad wasn't the right word to describe the way I felt about how things had turned out. I was thankful truthfully that in the end she had chosen me. But hurt still that there was ever a debate. I mean for fucks sake I was here the entire time. RIGHT HERE.

"Very."

She snorted at my reply, walking heavily towards our door. "Geddown." She grunted once we reached our door way. "Why?" I asked, just to be a brat as I made no move to unwrap myself from Vi's body.

"So I can open the door." Vi sighed, she was shrugging her shoulders trying to roll me loose, I tightened my grip for a moment, leaning seeing if I could perhaps reach the handle myself, before realizing that Vi was too tall for that to be a possibility.

Sighing in resignation I slipped down, allowing my barefoot to meet the walkway, Vi was holding my heels. I feigned indignation crossing my arms, and ignoring the rock that was pressing into the ball of my foot. "Hurry up!"

"Yea, yea. Keep it down, people are sleeping." Vi responded unfazed, as though she could see right through me, she probably could but I refused to believe that I could be read so easily.

Vi's key slid easily into the lock and with a quick twist the door was open, Vi pushed it open and stepped out the way, handing me my shoes as I walked past her into our dark home, I made my way into my room off of memory alone and flipped on the light, making my way to the closet where I deposited my shoes with a unceremonious toss, closing the door before they even hit the ground, the dress was the next to go. I let it fall in a pile on the ground as I pulled open my bottom drawer and pulled out my favorite pajama bottoms, baggy red number decorated with multiple images of a moose surrounded by empty beer bottles and a keg, the meaning was lost on me, but they were comfortable so whatever. I closed that drawer and pulled open the top one, pulling out a white tank top, slipping it over my head realizing that it fit a bit long for me and meaning that it was probably Vi's. I shrugged and pushed the drawer shut.

I exited my room, turning the light out on my way off, not because I was very conscious in my effort to save power, but more because I wasn't sure if I'd be going back in there tonight, and didn't feel like having to make the trip just to turn off a pesky light.

I could hear the T.V on in the living room as well as the see that the light was on in there. I knew Vi wasn't in there, but we'd both figured out that dead silence made for one eerie apartment. We often left the T.V on to provide background noise.

I went to where I knew Vi would be in her room, probably in the midst of changing. I rounded the corner her doorway created and entered her room without knocking. There she stood in front of her dresser, her pants were gone, so she stood in only her collared shirt, the bottom hiding her underwear from view. I knew she was probably wearing boy shorts though.

I smiled at the thought of how her ass looked, hugged snug by the material. I walked up behind her and lifted the tail of her shit biting my lip as I caught a quick peak before she jumped, startled turning on me, she had her phone clutched in her hand, which would explain how she hadn't noticed me walking in.

"Have I ever told you how you creep me out sometimes?" Vi said with a shake of her head. I smiled unabashed.

"If checking out the goods makes me creepy, I'll be that." I said flopping down on Vi's bed less then gracefully. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched her, she gave me a look and I bit my lip again, waiting for her to comment.

"You're going to watch me dress?" Vi asked in a way that told me she already knew the answer. I shrugged. "Or I could just watch you get undressed." I suggested. Not being subtle in what I was suggesting. "I still haven't completely forgiven you." I added, not completely unserious in that claim. Vi felt it, her eyes narrowed appraising me for a moment, before she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Guilt tripping me now?"

I coughed a laugh looking to the side for a moment. "Something like that."

"I thought you forgave me."

Vi sounded nervous, a nice sprinkle of desperation in her tone. She wasn't able to decipher the mix messages I was sending her. I didn't mean to play with her like this, and truthfully it wasn't a game at all.

"I did forgive you, I _do_ forgive you. But I'm still mad." I said, and she gave me a look. "Hurt." I corrected myself, because again mad wasn't the right word. But it was the least vulnerable word that could be used to describe the way I was feeling.

Vi gave up on her shirt leaving it hanging open as she sighed heavily in defeat. "What do I need to do?" She asked, by the sound of her voice, I believe I could have told her to climb Mount Fuji, and she'd be on the computer booking a flight to Japan in an instant.

"Nothing." I said softly, not giving it much thought, I knew it wasn't something that she could do to make this feeling go away. I cringed quickly realizing that I was becoming _that_ girlfriend, the type of girlfriend that drives her significant other crazy with impossible problems and scenario's that couldn't be fixed. "I just need some time to get over it." I reassured now, when I saw how Vi's face fell just a bit. Smiling I tried to lighten the mood. "You also have to never make another mistake ever again."

She snorted at that. "That all?"

I nodded. If only it were that simple.

"You know I tend to mess up things a lot." Vi mused looking over at me, and I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering what she was trying to say with a statement like that.

"Do I have to punch you?" I asked, a playful hint of threat in my tone. Vi laughed a bit, suddenly standing right before me. I hadn't even noticed her approaching.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, stop being difficult. "

Maybe I was being difficult, but I wasn't going to let her sweet talk my defenses away so easily. "So what are you trying to say fathands?" I asked casually folding one leg over the other.

"I'm trying to say, let me do what I'm good at, so when I end up doing something bad, your mind will go back to the goodness and it'll cover up the badness." She explained ignoring the fact that I called her by the nickname that I knew she very well hated. Vi liked to pretend she wasn't self-conscious about her looks, but fathands seemed to get to her, for whatever reasons.

"And what is it that you are good at hm?" I asked though I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew where this was going

"Do you even have to ask?" Vi smirked winking at me, I rolled my eyes shaking my head. "Absolutely not, we are not having sex tonight Vi." I declined on principle alone. Vi had a habit of trying to fuck me whenever I was a little peeved at her, it was one of her better habits. I also had a habit of letting her fuck me whenever I was peeved at her. The jury is still out on whether this is a good habit or not.

"Why not?" She asked leaning over me, taking advantage of my lounged position, her hands on either side of my head, I uncrossed my legs and allowed her to settle in between my thighs. Don't ask me why, it was more of a subconscious thing, didn't mean I was letting her win. "It'll make you feel good." She promised giving me her most winning grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Feeling good is a primary characteristic of sex." I said, trying to make sex boring by taking a scientific tone.

"Yea when you do it right." Vi snorted, not letting me dampen the mood. "Which you know I can." She added.

I felt it best not to mention that it had been a lot more of _me_ doing it right, before she learned to reciprocate. I had learned a long time ago that being petty wasn't cute.

"There has to be the right feelings attached." I tried instead, moving my elbows and allowing my back to touch the mattress, with my arms free I used my hands to play with Vi's shirt, redoing the buttons, making sex seem like less of a possibility by dressing her.

"You said you loved me." She reminded me, leaning in close and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth, coincidentally her closeness made it hard to work the buttons of her shirt. Nice tactic, I'd have to remember that.

"You said it first." I countered, though it was a weak one.

"So you were just saying it?" She asked, kissing me on my neck, I turned my head giving her better access to my pulse point which she took advantage of. I felt myself smiling, at her words as well as her actions.

"No." I admitted, and it was the truth, I had said it because I meant it.

"We meet the criteria." Vi informed, sounding victorious, I couldn't help but life.

"I guess we do." I said. Vi pushed herself up, propping herself with her hands and looking down at me. "Are you going to let me apologize properly now?"

At those words I raised a brow, not because the statement struck me as interesting, but more because it gave me an idea. "One condition?" I asked, licking my lips. Vi seemed happy enough that I was finally coming around to the idea seemingly, so she shrugged in agreement, continuing to kiss up my neck, her lips finding my jawline her teeth pinching the skin there playfully. I laughed through my nose at the sensation, but still I wasn't satisfied with a shrug for a response. "Promise?" I asked. Vi seemed game because she pulled away and gave me a confident grin. "Anything." She responded lovingly, her lips finally meeting mine in a deep kiss. I knew I had her trapped, but I allowed her to feel like she won through this kiss, I let her seize control, allowing her tongue entrance into my mouth when it poked at my mouth begging for access, I allowed that slippery muscle to win the brief wrestling match with my own, raising my tiny hands into Vi's hair, and scratching at her scalp in that way I knew she liked, before deciding that it was time to drop the bomb on her.

"Mm." I sounded into her mouth, pushing my chest into hers, and pushing her away with my hands at the same time, creating separation. She had a confused, gassed, look on her face as I rolled from under her, jumping to my feet.

"I'll get the strap on." I announced hurrying out of the room, leaving Vi with a bewildered look on her face, I was long around the corner and near her my room when she finally overcame her shock shouted.

"THE WHAT?!"

* * *

"I didn't even know she had a strap on." I muttered, placing my hands on my face, I was lounging back on my bed staring up at the ceiling, awaiting Jinx's return in much the same way a death row inmate awaits his day in the chair.

Maybe I should just run. I looked over at my open door, it would be easy for me to slip out, go to the diner down the road, and hide out for an hour or two, but Jinx would kill me. For two reasons. One, being the obvious reason that I had ran out on her, and the second being because she hated sleeping at home alone.

No I wouldn't run, I wasn't a coward. Didn't mean I wasn't afraid, or apprehensive, or whatever the proper word was to describe this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was in trouble, I knew that for sure.

I'd had a lot of sex in my life, but it'd all been with one person. Jinx, I was gay, taking a dick was brand new territory for me, plastic or otherwise, and I didn't think now was the time to experiment. I suddenly realized now that Jinx had maybe given in a bit too easily. She must still be upset with me, and she was going to teach me one hell of a lesson.

"Why is she taking so long?" I groaned, the longer she took the more and more I was beginning to freak out. I don't know why this was such a big deal. It wasn't like I had never contemplated the thought of using a toy during sex, though honestly, I figured I'd be the one wielding it. I mean, c'mon.

She really was taking a long time.

I sat up and looked at the doorway again, as if expecting her to appear right on que, but she didn't. I stood, walking to the doorway and peeking out, hoping I wouldn't see her in the hallway, and glad when I found that she wasn't there, even though I was technically looking for her.

I walked into the hall quietly, moving slowly towards her room, my heart was pounding, seriously nervous. I had no clue what I was walking towards. Her door was open, but I couldn't hear her moving around inside. Maybe she'd fallen asleep. The thought of that being the case did leave me mildly disappointed, I ignored that feeling as I reached her doorway, letting out a long sigh to calm myself, before peeking in.

What I saw….was comical, that much I'd admit.

Jinx was standing up on her toes so she could see most of herself in her dresser mirror. She had the strap on fastened to herself, and she was wearing nothing but the strap on, her panties and her( _my_ ) tank top were discarded on the floor. She was biting her thumbnail thoughtfully as she examined herself, turning to the side. I expected her to flex or something, and I guess technically she did, or at least the equivalent of flexing as she thrust her hips lately as if practicing the motions.

I shook my head unable to hide my laughter.

She turned on me suddenly, and while I expected her to be startled or even a little embarrassment by what she had been doing, but she gave no signs of either. Instead she grinned widely, happy to see me.

"A little big isn't it?" I asked, eyeing the phallus that hung between her legs, standing proud and ready to penetrate.

She smirked placing her hands on her hips. "How so?" she asked, looking down at the blue toy, it had to be at least 9 inches, and matched her hair.

"You'd be smaller, A lot smaller." I said, nodding as if there were no question. Jinx rolled my eyes. "Well I had bought it, for you." She admitted _huh, somehow the thought of fucking her with that thing doesn't make me so nervous_. "Not to be used on you but _for_ you." Jinx clarified. I shook my head giving her smile that let her know that I had understood clearly the first time. "I guess you'd probably be smaller." Jinx said thoughtfully.

I gave her a look, but I didn't speak yet. I seriously wasn't sure how to take that. "Was that an insult?"

"I'm just kidding, c'mon now, I'm sure if you were equipped, you'd be far above average." Jinx reassured, and I felt like I was being played like a fiddle, she had clearly said something write for my ego, because I felt a swell of pride in my chest. _Damn right, my dick wouldn't be something to scoff at._ Something is wrong with me.

Jinx had moved over to the bed while I was lost in thought, she flopped down with a grunt, the plastic dick standing straight up. "You done freaking out yet?" She asked me. I wanted to say no, but I felt a little silly now that I was really thinking about it.

"It's no big deal right? I'm probably just over thinking it?" I asked, my nerves starting to leave be. Jinx laughed, wrapping her fist around the cock, and stroking her hand up it suggestively, causing me to blush. "I'm not thinking about it at all fat hands."

"I can't believe I'm thinking of agreeing to this." I said aloud, letting out a shaky breath. Technically I'd already agreed to this.

"I can. You know I don't have any lube." Jinx commented absently. Looking me dead in my face.

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"You asked." I reminded her. "And stop staring at it like that." She was making me feel self-conscious, somehow.

Vi was kneeling before me, settled between my legs on the floor, looking at the strap on now with a much closer view. I smirked, grasping the toy in my hand and tipping it towards her, trying to give her a light tap, but she flinched back startled. I laughed at her reaction.

"Are you serious?" She shouted, her face colored a brilliant red.

"Come on, just think of it as a Popsicle. Just put it in your mouth." I coaxed, Vi gave me a bewildered look.

"I don't eat Popsicle's" She responded stalling, I rolled my eyes. "Well it's not a Popsicle, its better. Put it in your mouth."

"It's plastic." She whined.

"You promised." I reminded her easily, I knew with her last response, she was more or less steeling herself for what she was going to do. Still I wasn't above teasing her a bit when I knew I had my victory. "Just lick it." I whispered my overly helpful suggestion.

"Shut up!" I was good about withholding my laughter this time around, but my chuckles did shake my body.

"Jesus." Vi mumbled, taking the toy into her hand, touching it for the first time. She ran her hand up the length as if familiarizing herself with it. "Ohhh." I sounded as if her actions were bringing me some sort of pleasure. She shot me another look in return, but I feigned innocence, deciding to let her do her thing.

It seemed my _advice_ had been helpful to her in some way though, because tentatively she did poke her tongue out testing a taste at the tip of the toy, I took it as a good sign, when she continued, bringing her tongue to the base and licking up the length of the shaft. Watching her work the toy did things to me, seeing her get into it, her licking growing more and more confident, as she worked it seemed Vi was no longer making the connection that the seemingly hard cock that she was playing with wasn't real.

In truth, I was beginning to forget as well. She was letting it leans against her face, her saliva staining her lips, glistening. I felt myself breathing heavy, biting my lip as I could feel a tingling arise deep within the bit of my stomach and upon the summit between my legs. "This is unreal." I commented sounding a bit breathless.

At the sound of my voice Vi's eyes widened a bit, and she pulled away, the toy still gripped in her hand but she was flushing deeply. It seemed me talking had knocked her out of whatever trance she had fallen into. "Don't stop, please." I begged. I could tell by the look in her eyes that Vi knew that I was very much into this.

That seemed to egg her own a bit, as she settled her lips around the tip of the toy, seemingly done with just licking. I watched her take me, figuratively speaking of course, into her mouth. I could tell she was sucking, applying pressure to the tip even if I couldn't feel it. She worked her head down, taking as much of the toy as she could into her mouth. Surprisingly it wasn't very much, but it wasn't for like of trying. I could see her eyes closed tight with strain and concentration, as she forced her mouth open wide trying to gulp down more and more of the toy, but she gag loudly and had to pull away, leaving her thick saliva coating the shaft and head.

"I guess it's a good sign that you aren't very good at this." I joked, Vi didn't seem to deem my joke worthy of a response, she instead wiped the mess of spit from her face with her forearm, and settled down trying again, much slower this time. Taking the toy back into her mouth, she worked down, I heard her gag slightly when it hit the back of her throat again, but only slightly. She had her eyes closed but in a much different way, she seemed to be enjoying herself more now instead of straining. I placed my right hand on her hand, losing my fingers in her short pink hair, rubbing and scratching along her scalp encouragingly. I knew that Vi loved to have her hair played with, and the way she looked up at me with hooded eyes now let me know that this fact hadn't changed.

Vi was able to go deeper and deeper after a few bobs and I could tell that she was very talented, to bad these talents were being wasted on a fake cock, but that didn't mean I didn't appreciate the sight of it.

I could feel her hand working at the base of the harness, lifting it and "Oh!" I sounded half in surprise, she had worked her fingers under the toy and was probing at my lower lips, running her thumb between the lips and along my slit causing me to let out a shaky sigh at the sensation. I hadn't realized how much our little play had left me feeling neglected. My body had been eager for her touch. I was soaked. Vi was all too aware of this fact, and taking advantage, she pushed finger into me, before joining it with another, pumping into me, matching the same rhythm she was using to slurp on the plastic cock between us. She was stretching me, spreading her fingers within me, before curling them and pumping again, and it was when I felt myself clenching around her fingers tightly that I knew it was time to stop her.

I rested both of my hands on her head, and pulled her away gently, I heard her release the toy with a popping noise.

"Lay down."

* * *

The ceiling light was leaving white spots in my eyes every time I blinked.

It was a random thing to think about, but my mind was jumping to all sorta of random topics at the moment. I was trying not to focus on the fact that Jinx was spreading my legs, rubbing her strap on teasingly against my clothed crotch.

I could feel wetness down there and the stubborn part of me that still couldn't believe this was happening wanted to argue that it was just my saliva left over on the toy, but I knew from the heat in my stomach that it was a lot more than just that.

"Are you ready?" Jinx asked me, her hands working gently over my inner thighs, tickling me in a way that made my pussy throb. It was like no matter how nervous I was, my body just knew what this was, and was programmed to want it. Even if the thought of it frightened me. Jinx seemed to sense my turmoil.

"I still don't have enough lube." She commented absently, I looked down at the toy, still coated in my spit, Jinx ran her hand over it, and it glided across the surface easily. She was bluffing. I raised a brow at her, but she wasn't looking at me, she was staring right between my legs, and soon the feeling of the toy being pressed against me was replaced by Jinx's fingers, dancing playfully across my covered mound. "Mind if I take these off?" She asked referring to my shorts. I shook my head, I didn't mind at all

She pulled at my waistband and I lifted my hips to help her slide my soaked shorts down my legs and off of my ankles. I can see her looking at them, stretching the damp fabric, and pressing her fingers into the soaked crotch, she brings them close to her face and I am forced to speak up. "I fucking swear to god, if you smell those, I am going to punch you, and I promise to leave a bruise." I threatened. Though I doubted I looked very threatening with my face hidden behind my hands in embarrassment.

"Fine, fine." She replied. I heard her toss the fabric of clothing to the side and then I felt the bed dipping, and I peeked out from behind my hands to see that she had settled down between my legs again, this time with her head as opposed to the strap on. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the tender flesh of my inner thigh before taking a bit of the flesh between her teeth and biting down. I jumped at the sensation, realizing that I wanted her to put her mouth on me very badly.

I was blessed that my desires aligned perfectly with her plans.

She kissed my mound lovingly, and I give her a murmur of approval, wanting her to continue to give me more, as I allow my eyes to close. I lick my lips, as they suddenly feel dry and remind myself to breath, as I feel her mouth continuing to roam my sex. She's gentle so very gentle. I take a deep breath. My mind roaming, I can't wait for her to take it further. I wanted her everywhere.

Her tongue, slick and powerful presses itself between my folds, not exactly where I wanted it, but exactly where I needed it, I shiver letting out deprived moan, wanting her tongue to touch my sensitive bundle of nerves, but she was giving my dreadfully slow licks, the warmth from her tongue torturing me in the most amazing of ways. She's leaving me wanting, there is an itch in a very specific spot, a fire burning, thrumming, begging for attention, but she just won't scratch it. "Jinx…" My voice is desperate.

I can see her eyes looking over my pelvis, I could see them brighten and I know she's smiling up at me, enjoying my desperation. I bit my lip and close my eyes again, deciding not to give her the satisfaction of seeing me squirm

I feel her tongue now pressing into my opening, taking no time at all to establish a perfect rhythm, going in and out, and back again. "Fuuuuck." I groaned, my hands shot down to her head, and I pulled her closer to me wanting her deeper. "Fuck me." I beg, and she continues to do just that with her tongue until I feel myself finally coming over that edge I was teetering on.

I finally find release with a belabored moan, pressing myself back into the bed and breathing deeply, starting to relax.

My post orgasm glow was shattered when I felt Jinx's thumb rub across my clit, causing me to jump slightly, still sensitive. "We aren't done here love." She reminded me, she crawled over me, resting her arms on either side of my head, her hips pressed flushed against mine, the toy lying flat between us, I could feel its weight pressing heavily against me.

"I think we have more than enough lube now right?" Jinx asked. I could see the excitement in her eyes. I realized that I wasn't so nervous anymore.

"Yea, I bet we do." I commented, reaching down to her ass and giving her an encouraging little squeeze there.

Eager to get started, Jinx pushed herself onto her knees, placing her hands on my inner thighs, spreading me wide, putting me in a position I never thought I'd find myself in. I watched her take the toy in her hand, pressing it against my sex, coating the tip in my juices. "Don't hurt me." I warned playfully, though I bet the look in my eyes wasn't very playful.

"Wouldn't dare." Jinx promised, she spoke in a way that told me she was really focused on something else "Hm." She sounded, seeming to try and figure something out.

"What?" Ignoring me, Jinx reached up and past me, grabbing a pillow.

"Up." She commanded, referring to my hips, I complied and she slide the pillow under me, raising me up a bit, give her better access. "There we go." She sounded satisfied as she scooted a bit closer, she leaned forward and palmed one of my breast, taking a pert nipple into her mouth and suckling, trying and failing to distract from the fact that she was pressing into me with the toy. I groaned, she was stretching me apart.

I clenched around her tightly my eyes squeezed shut, my inner walls were trying desperately to right themselves, to return to their normal position, but this persistent hardness denying them, keeping them forced apart. Jinx wasn't exactly patient, in fact she bottomed out in me and I swear I could feel the tip of the thing poking me in my stomach.

"This feels weird." Jinx commented, she had started moving yet. I opened my eyes to give her a little glare. _She_ felt weird huh? Yea right, she wasn't the one with what felt like a fucking _pipe_ in her cooch. "Fuck me." I mumbled, grunting a bit, and squirming trying to get comfortable.

"Patience." Jinx joked, and I have her a little glare that got washed away as Jinx began to move, pulling her hips back, sliding the toy out of me. I could feel my insides clinging to the shaft, holding on tight as if begging it to stay, _don't go_. It was weird how empty I felt, as the toy moved away from every inch of me it had once filled, my insides relaxing, leaving behind the little itch of yearning. The emptiness was short lived, as Jinx pushed her hips forward to meet mine

I should have expected the feeling, it had just happened seconds ago, but the fullness still caused me to gasp a little, seeming to wind me. The third thrust, wasn't as strong as the first or second, it was as though my body was saying _'Oh? This is really happening, cool,_ and finally settling the fuck down.

Jinx also seemed to settle into the motions, finding a rhythm her motions becoming more and more confident. However despite growing comfortable myself with this experience, accepting that this sensation wasn't at all unpleasant, I still felt a bit awkward laying there taking it but I didn't know what to do with my hands or my body, and Jinx wasn't exactly giving me instructions. I guess she wouldn't know what I should do either, but she was the one with the dick, I'm sure by some law or another she should be the one in charge.

Wanting to do just about _anything_ with my hands, I reached and wrapped my arms around Jinx's slender neck, pulling her down to me, she smiled at my pulling and obliged, pressing her lips into mine, forcing her hands under my body and hugging me into her, our proximity causing her to push deeper and deeper into me. I moaned into her mouth and that only seemed to cause her to grow more passionate in her movements, her kiss also becoming more intense, as though she were getting off on my erotic breathing. I bit a lip getting a bit cheeky, she laughed through her teeth little wisp of air hitting my face as she pulled away.

"Hey, roll over." She breathed, pulling out of me.

Admittedly it took me a moment to process what exactly she was asking for, I guess my mind was just a little bit preoccupied, with the sudden emptiness again.

Obliging I rolled over onto my knees, knees that were surprisingly a bit wobbly. I looked back at Jinx more or less curious as to how she'd proceed, but she wasn't moving at all, not in a hurry. She was just staring at me, or more accurately my dripping sex. I thought I was over this by now, but still I found myself blushing deeply, suddenly hit by the fact that in this position Jinx could see _everything._

"Stop staring." I mumbled looking down at the sheets in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. At least my words snapped Jinx into motion, I turned back around when she placed a hand on my hip, her other hand was on the toy guiding it into me. I felt myself opening and spreading around the now welcome device, however suddenly it felt as though Jinx had fallen into me. I didn't realize that a switch of position would change this much. "Fuck." I hissed my breathing taking a turn for the worst, I swore twice more when Jinx snapped right back into the rhythm she had before. My hands balled into fist clenching onto the sheets holding on for dear life.

I felt like I was burning, like I was being set ablaze down below, like I was going to burst at any minute. It was a frightening feeling, one I had never been faced with before. "I'm gonna die." I wheezed. I heard Jinx chuckling behind me. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it." I felt her lean forward, her front side pressing into my back as she tried to get deeper. "Fuck you." Was my incredibly witty, and gasping reply. It was my body, I knew damn well if I was dying or not…..Okay, maybe I wasn't dying.

Still the burning sensation wasn't going away, I was a boiling pot, and I needed to be tipped off of the burner so to speak, but I just wasn't receiving that little nudge, and it was killing me….not literally.

Finally however jinx seemed willing to help rid me of this feeling, she reached around and began rubbing furiously the bundle of nerves at the apex of my sex, her ministrations a bit sloppy due to her lack of vision, but I was so far gone that she could have blew on me and I'd probably be begging for more.

"Fuck." She grunted suddenly, her voice sounding a bit strange. I could only imagine her abs must be burning from the work out all of that thrusting must be, serves her right for skipping gym all the time.

"Cum." It was a command.

"Fuck you." I grunted in return, no points for originality on my end.

Cumming didn't sound rather appealing at the moment. I wasn't against the idea by any means, just her thinking she could pull my strings and force an orgasm out of me, I had more pride than that at the very least.

But I was so fucking close, whether Jinx knew it or not she was hitting the right spot over and over again, and I was ready to go, Jinx pressed her lips to my shoulder, giving a gentle kiss, before biting the skin, pinching my clit in the same moment, and the sudden introduction of such delicious pain was all she wrote. I cried out as I came, the power of my orgasm bringing black spots into my eyes as I clenched tightly around the toy multiple times my insides spasming. Jinx pumped into me slowly as I rode the waves of my climax, only stopping when I was too sensitive for her to continue.

She pulled the toy out of me slowly, and removed herself from my body, I could feel the sweat on my back cooling instantly causing me to squirm a bit at the sensation.

"Well-"

"Don't say a word." I said tiredly, I was still laying prone gasping into the mattress, I was drooling a bit, I knew it was there, I'd wipe it later.

"I was just going to say that I am very glad I don't use this bed much. Might need to put the sheets in the wash…. And flip the mattress…. That's an impressive wet spot."

I pressed my face into the mattress and moaned, feeling like I was going to die for a completely different reason now, I reached between my legs, and touched the mattress below myself, it was indeed soaked.

"Today I learned that you were a geyser, who woulda thought." Jinx teased

"You're lucky I don't feel like moving right now." I said, trying to sound threatening but failing.

"Can't move because I tapped that ass." She responded quickly, moving to lie besides me. I looked over at her for a moment, thinking of a comeback before giving up, and just wrapping an arm around her pulling her close.

"You forgive me now?" I asked, remembering what it was that had started this whole thing to begin with.

"mmmmm….I guess so. This time." Jinx said. I sighed a laugh.

"Things I do for love." I mumbled pushing myself up onto my knees again, sitting back on my heels.

"You signed up for this, remember you said it first." Jinx reminded, rolling over onto her back, hands behind her head.

"I did, and I meant it… You know I want to cuddle up with you, but you still have that thing on you." I nodded towards the toy standing soaked and proud between her legs.

"Cuddle? I thought you were just catching your breath for round two." Jinx challenged a mischievous grin.

Round two? She had to be kidding, I could barely feel my legs, and I was soaked in sweat among other things, I wanted to take a shower and then pass the hell out….. Jinx had just rolled onto her stomach and was presenting herself to me, she was dripping…

I reached for the straps around her legs and began pulling at them. "Give me this damn thing."

* * *

 **AN:**

Thinking of adding a chapter for a aorta of after party post, maybe everyone goes out for food, or maybe I explore Katarina and Lux's budding relationship. No promises though, I'm bad at these kind of things.


End file.
